Not So Invisible
by simplexdreams
Summary: Hayley Summers. Does the name ring a bell? Not surprised. She's never been noticed. She's invisible. She's just the new girl. But when she is set up with the most popular and gorgeous boy in school, Harry Styles, for a partner project her life flips around and she isn't so invisible anymore. One Direction/Harry Styles Fanfiction.
1. Coming Up Strong

**Hayley.**

_Ugh_. I thought as I raced to school in the pouring rain. My dad didn't have time to drop me off this morning so I was running very late for school. I stuffed my books into my bag but it all fell out onto the pavement.

"Fuck" I said loudly, kneeling down and picking up all my books and stuffing them carefully into my bag and then closing my bag securely so my books wouldn't fall out again. I stood up and made my way to school.

I slowed down my pace as I thought that it wouldn't matter, I'm still going to be so late. I thought and I ran my hands through my very messy brunette waves and sighed deeply. What was the point? Honestly. I had only been in my new school for around 2 weeks and I hated it so much. Not many people were fond of me. I haven't made any friends yet. Well I guess it's better than my old school where I was constantly bullied and hated by everyone in the school.

Only 20 minutes after leaving my house I arrived at school. I sighed deeply as I pushed open the front doors. The halls were completely empty, I didn't even know how late I was and I didn't want to think about it. I made my way to reception to get a late note. I was a whole hour and 25 minutes late, I sighed and made my way to maths. I didn't really know my way around school much, the school was huge and it was easy to get lost.

I must have walked around for 10 minutes before I was outside my maths room. I opened the door and quickly gave my teacher my late note, who nodded and I made my way to my seat at the very back at the class. There was only 20 minutes left of the lesson so I laid my head on the desk, occasionally writing a few maths equations in my book.

The lesson finished and I thankfully packed away my book and pens in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. My next lesson was music, a class I actually liked. There was only 15 other students in my music class. I made my way to music, keeping my head low as I did. I didn't want people to see me, I wanted to stay as an outsider, and I didn't want to be the centre of attention. I'm no one special. I'm just Hayley Summers, the new girl. I had bright ocean blue eyes, messy curls that reached my waistline, I had an hourglass figure and I was around 4ft 3.

I finally reached the music class and smiled for the first time today. Music was my escape from reality. And I always enjoyed music lessons. They were so full of life.

I sat in my seat near the window, I was the first in the class as usual and I stared out of the window. Rain was lashing down, hitting the window pane hard. In a way, the rain was rather peaceful but it was fucking annoying when you were walking out in it.

As the minutes dragged by the class started to fill up slightly and I heard a few people pull up chairs around me. I decided to look. There was a girl, with bright vibrant red hair that fell to mid-back, soft hazel brown eyes and dimples when she smiled. Sitting beside her was a boy with blonde hair that was brown at the boots and clear blue eyes. When they saw me looking at them, the girl smiled warmly at me.

"Hey I'm Miya Styles, you must be the girl who moved here last week" She said, she was clearly very friendly; her hazel eyes glowed with a warmth that made you feel comfortable.

I returned her smile "Yeah, I'm Hayley Summers, I moved here from Birmingham" I told her and the boy beside her looked at me, also smiling.

"Liam Payne, my friend, used to live there! He's from Wolverhampton! I'm Niall Horan" Niall said, I wanted to squeal like a girl when I heard his Irish accent. He extended his hand for me to shake. I took his hand and shook.

"Nice to meet you guys" I said smiling at both of them.

The lesson started and we had been instructed to get into pairs and practice a song of our choice from the song sheets that were available. I didn't have somebody to pair up with, so I grabbed the piano sheet music for _You Found Me_ by _The Fray. _I didn't mind though, I had gotten used to being on my own the past week. No one really came up to me and asked if I wanted to hang out with them and become friends. I guess I was just invisible to everyone.

10 minutes into the lesson and I was starting to get the hang of the chorus to the song, somebody else entered the music room. I looked up from the piano and stared at the boy who just walked in. He was rather tall. He had a mop of chocolate brown curls on his head, a smirk that showed off a dimple and sparkling emerald green eyes. He was gorgeous.

"Why are you so late Mr Styles?" Our music teacher asked, he was a short man and the boy towered over him "Your sister can show up on time but you seem to have not inherited that talent" He said, tutting at the boy "Now get into a pair and practise one of these songs"

I looked back down at the keys of the piano, oh dear god please don't pair up with me. He's bound to be one of those badass boys that will annoy me but are utterly gorgeous that it hurts.

"Hello partner" A husky voice said slowly from beside me, I looked and met the most amazing emerald green eyes ever "I'm Styles. Harry Styles."

_Call me ruthless, we've been through this  
__Who's to blame now, babe it's useless  
__Cause it's no one's fault, if the lights were off  
__When we're shining, then we're flying  
__Through the wheel house, that we're grinding  
__When it's all too much,  
__Look at what we've done_

* * *

**_So this is the first chapter! I really am looking forward for this story. I've planned it carefully and I can't wait for you guys to read the rest. Review please, give me ideas, it would mean so much!_**


	2. World Of Chances

**Hayley.**

I looked into the amazing emerald green eyes of Harry and my stomach flipped "Hey I'm Hayley Summers" I told him, I tried not to sound nervous but it was like I became more nervous. I looked from his eyes, back to the piano.

"Are you any good at this?" Harry asked, nodding at the piano.

I shrugged "I'm alright, what about you?" I asked him, good Hayley, make conversation with this gorgeous boy just don't make a complete fool of yourself.

Harry gave me a half smirk, which was incredibly attractive I must admit "I can play a few songs, I'm better at the guitar, Niall over there taught me all I know on the guitar, but he's way better than me" Harry chuckled "What can you play then miss Hayley?" Harry asked, picking up the piano sheet in front of me "Very nice choice of song by the way"

I laughed, smiling widely "Well thank you and I can play a few songs too, not very good though" I was starting to get extremely nervous and I fiddled with my hands. Harry placed down the sheet music on the keys of the piano and started to play a tune.

I had heard it before, it was very familiar but I just couldn't think of what it was. I scrunched my nose as I thought of what it was; I always scrunched my nose when I thought. I heard Harry chuckle and I looked at him, my brows furrowed "What?" I asked him, confused.

"Doesn't matter" He said, shaking his head so that his curls bounced around.

Our teacher instructed that we packed our bags and go to next lesson, just as the bell rang.

"I'll see you next soon Hayles" Harry said, nudging my arm and winking at me. I smiled to myself; nobody had ever really given me a nickname before.

It was lunch next, I usually sat in a stall in the girls bathroom, ate my lunch, did some homework I hadn't done at home and played pointless games on my phone. Whenever somebody would walk in I would remain quiet and wait until they left. I didn't have anybody to sit with at lunch and I didn't really want to be sitting alone on a table.

I quietly ate my cheese and ham sandwich and looked around at the various graffiti that had been written on the walls of the stall. There was one from like 1985 here, it was 'Bella Langford' with the year scribbled beside it. I finished the remainders of my sandwich and checked the time on my phone and saw I only had 3 minutes until next lesson. So I quickly packed my bag and exited the stall I had been sitting in. I approached the mirror and sighed. I didn't mind being invisible but I did feel lonely a lot of the time. I had nobody to talk to. I had nobody.

I now had 2 hours of history, which would surely drag.

I sat down in my seat beside the window, I liked sitting next to the window, it was better than sitting next to a boring old poster that a student had designed, probably spending more time on making the title look pretty than the actual information.

I sat beside a boy with shaved brown hair and soft friendly brown eyes, we were in a seating plan which I was thankful for because I didn't really want to look lonely again. The boy's name was Liam Payne, his name sounded familiar… wait Niall had mentioned him, something about he moved from Wolverhampton to here, Holmes Chapel.

"So Hayley… My friend Niall told me you're from Birmingham like me" Liam smiled at me, he seemed very sweet, no wonder him and Niall were friends, Niall also seemed very nice "What made you move?" He asked, picking up his pen and doodling his name on a piece of paper that was being handed out.

I looked at Liam sadly "My mum died and dad wanted to move because too many bad memories and I was getting some shit at school and I told him I wanted to move, so we did and now dad's has a better job, he gets more money but works longer hours" I said, smiling sadly at Liam and then looking down at the blank page in front of me.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Liam said sadly, patting my shoulder "But you'll get along fine here, the kids here are nice!" Liam said happily just as the classroom door swung open and two girls walked in.

From the way they walked I could just tell they were the popular girls or the girls with server attitude problems. They just walked like the owned the place. One of the girls had wavy blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders and bright blue eyes, the other girl had dark brown curls that cascaded down her back and aqua blue eyes.

"Well… most of them are nice" Liam whispered to me and I looked at him and at the girls again "The blonde one is Amelia Williams, she is a lovely girl when she wants to be, she is dating Zayn Malik, one of my best friends. And the other one is Emma George, she is the presents of evil in the school, she completely changed Amelia into something she isn't. I would watch out for Emma, she can be so brutal" Liam informed me in a hushed tone.

I nodded at him "Wow, there was at least a hundred girls in my old school was who were like that" I whispered to Liam, giggling and he chuckled.

An hour and 55 minutes later, Liam and I were getting on very well. We had completed our work over 20 minutes ago and we just sat talking. Liam had told me about his strange fear of spoons, his avid love for Toy Story and Leona Lewis and that he plays the guitar, which he had learnt from Niall. I was happy I had made at least one friend here, even if it was just a boy I sat next to in history.

The bell rang and everyone packed their books in their bags, I was happy as it was the end of the day. Liam said goodbye and made his way out of the classroom. I packed up my things and also walked out the classroom.

Once again, my dad wasn't there to pick me up from school. Wow dad, real swell, thanks, I thought, but at least it wasn't raining.

I spoke too soon, water started to pour down from the sky and I groaned in frustration. I walked at my normal pace, other students ran past me, some of them holding an umbrella over their heads. Why didn't I think of bringing an umbrella? I didn't even bring a jacket with a hood.

20 minutes felt like forever, walking in the pouring rain. I finally reached my house and opened the door thankfully.

"Dad?" I yelled, placing my bag, which was soaking wet from the rain, down on the comfy arm chair in the living area. I waited for my dad's reply but none came, I guess he was working late, _again_. Didn't surprise me in the slightest, he was a workaholic. He would probably return home when I was asleep and leave before I woke up. He had been working late for the past 4 days and I haven't even seen him, sad isn't it?

I didn't have anything to do. I didn't have any homework. Homework would have been more fun, at least it would have been something to do. I had changed into my grey joggers, a comfy pale pink jumper, and fluffy slipper socks and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I had already made my dinner, which was just a ham and cheese toastie and now I was sitting down in front of the TV and playing _Candy Crush_ on my iPad.

A knock on the front door startled me. I turned off my iPad, setting it down on the sofa and standing up. I walked over to the front door and pulled it open.

"Hey" A cheery and familiar voice said, I looked up to the hazel eyes of Miya "Our mum wanted to give you these cookies, because she's going through this phase of getting to know her new neighbours" Miya laughed and I also laughed, wait… _our mum_? I thought, confused "Wait… Harry, you fucking moron it's just rain it won't ruin your hair, don't worry you pussy!" Don't tell me her brother is… "That is my idiot of a brother, Harry Styles. We live across the street" My stomach flipped again when I saw Harry's emerald green eyes and his mop of curls.

"We've met haven't we Hayles?" Harry asked, smirking and leaning against my door frame.

"Yeah we have" I said smiling at him, and then I remembered how much of a mess I must have looked.

Harry's eyes traced up and down my body and I immediately started to feel insecure, as always "Love your socks by the way" He said as his eyes met mine again.

"Well we must go Hayley, mum said dinner is ready in a few minutes" Miya said, handing me the plate of cookies and smiling at me "But we must like hang out one day, or you come round and watch a movie or something with me and my friends, they'd love you!" I smiled and nodded, this was the first time somebody actually wanted to hang around with me.

"Definitely!"

_You've got a face for a smile you know  
__A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly  
__But I've got a world of chances for you  
__I've got a world of chances for you,  
__I've got a world of chances,  
__Chances that you're burning through_

* * *

**_SECOND CHAPTER! Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas for this story, it would mean a lot!_**


	3. Rolling Stone

**Hayley.**

For once in my life people actually wanted to hang out with me. As I pulled on my denim shirt over my white tank top, I was starting to get nervous. Miya had invited me over to her house to watch movies and hang out with her and her other friend Leighton. I was looking very forward to it, but I was nervous. I had never really had friends. Sounds sad and pathetic, I know but people just didn't seem to notice me or want to be my friend but now there were actually people who wanted to, it was a first.

Dad was out once again so I took my key and locked the front door behind me. I steadied myself and made my way across the street to Miya's house.

I knocked on the door and waited for somebody to open it. I didn't have to wait for too long because the door flew open and I was met with Harry. He looked extremely hung over, his curls were extremely messy and his emerald green eyes were half open, half closed. But he still managed to crack a smile when he saw me.

"Oh hi Hayles" He said playfully and I rolled my eyes "Are you here for Miya?" He asked, leaning against the door frame and staring inventively at me.

"Yeah she sent me a text to come over and hang out with her and her friend Leighton" I told Harry and he nodded slowly.

"Ah… well they're upstairs in Miya's room, I'll take you there" Harry said, smiling at me and opening the door, letting me in. I walked in carefully and he closed the door behind me. Harry walked up the stairs and I followed him. As I walked up the staircase I saw various pictures of Harry when he was younger, he was so cute and I also saw pictures of a young girl with brunette curls, I soon realised it was Miya, before she dyed her hair bright red "MIYA, HAYLEY IS HERE FOR YOU!" Harry yelled, knocking on a door.

"YAY!" I heard Miya's friendly and cheery voice yell from the other side of the door. The door flew open and Miya smiled widely at me "Back off Harry" Miya said, pushing away her brother and grabbing my hand, dragging me into her room.

"Bye Hayles" I heard Harry yell and I looked around and waved bye to him.

"Hey, you must be Hayley" I heard a voice say and I looked to where the voice came from. I figured it was Leighton, she had deep brown eyes, mid length blonde hair and bright blue dip dye "I'm Leighton but I much prefer Leight" She smiled warmly at me and I returned the smile.

We had all decided to watch Mean Girls, Harry had ordered us all a dominos, and we made quite a mess in the kitchen when we all decided to make cookies and cakes.

"So… Hayley…" Leighton smiled at me and I looked at her expectantly "I see that you seem to have Harry's attention and he has yours" Leighton smiled at me, wiggling her brows at me.

I laughed nervously, looking down at my feet "He doesn't trust me, no guy who looks like that would ever go for a girl like me, I'm invisible, always have, always will be" I said truthfully, biting my lip and looking back up at Miya and Leighton.

"Hayley, you're gorgeous don't ever think you're nothing special or that you're invisible, because you're not, believe me. I know that you feel like people don't want to hang round with you, but hey, we want to hang around you. You're amazing, Harry may be the most popular guy in the school, but I know my brother and he does actually like you" Miya smiled and I felt warmer on the inside. No one had ever said anything that nice to me before.

"Thanks Miya, no one has ever said anything like that to me before" I told her smiling and she smiled back.

"Hey, that's what friends are for" Leighton said to me, laughing.

I collapsed on my bed, extremely happy. I actually had friends for what was literally the first time ever. Maybe this school wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

"Hayley…" My eyes slowly fluttered opened and I was met with my dad's hazel eyes and I immediately jumped up.

"DAD!" I yelled happily, flying into his arms. I had missed him. I hadn't seen him in over 5 days because of his late nights and early mornings.

He chuckled and messed up my hair that made me giggle, like only my dad knew how to "I've missed you kiddo" He said in my ear as we hugged "I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while…" He started to say, pulling away from the hug to look me in my eyes. My dad had hazel eyes, short brown hair and was around 6ft and was wearing a business suit as usual "…I'm just trying my hardest to keep my job so I can provide for us but that means working longer hours and I'm really sorry" He said guiltily.

"It's alright really dad, I know that you're working hard for me and it really means the world" I said seriously and smiling at him. My dad smiled back and patted my shoulder.

"Go get ready for school and I'll drop you off"

30 minutes later, I was being dropped off outside the school gates by my dad. I kissed him quickly on the cheek before saying goodbye and jumping out of the car. After I closed the door I heard my name by called by a familiar voice, I turned to see Leighton and Miya waving over at me to come over. I walked over tentatively as I saw them standing with 4 other people.

"Hey" I said smiling round at everyone as I reached the group. I was met with Miya, Niall, Leighton and 3 others. One of them was Louis Tomlinson; he had soft brown swept hair, cheeky smile and clear blue eyes. He had his hair around his girlfriend, Chanel Jones; she had shining chocolate brown eyes, brown waves that fell to mid-back and freckles on her cheeks. The other person was Zayn Malik, he had olive skin, amazing brown eyes and quiff styled black hair. His girlfriend Amelia, whom Liam had told me about in history was nowhere around.

"HELLO!" Louis smiled brightly at me and waved madly, I returned with a small smile and a little wave of my hand "You must be Hayley, Miya and Leighton has told us a lot about you!"

"And Harry told us a lot too" Zayn chuckled and I smiled slightly, shy and nervous.

"ZAYN!" Louis hushed Zayn, covering Zayn's mouth with his hand. Louis flicked his hair dramatically, putting the hand that he wasn't using to keep Zayn quiet on his hip. Very sassy.

"Well anyway Miss Summers, what lessons do you have today?" Chanel asked, giggling and pushing her boyfriend away playfully.

"I have history first lesson, English second and third, chemistry fourth and ethics last" I told her.

"Oh yeah, you have history with Liam, he told me you sat next to me" Leighton said, blushing a little. I guessed from her red cheeks she must have liked Liam.

"By the way, you should know, Leight here is completely and utterly in love with Liam since the first lesson of maths they sat next to each other. They were learning about histograms, how fucking romantic" Louis said in his dramatic voice. Leighton blushed harder, if that was even possible.

The bell rang and we all said our goodbyes. I made my way to history and waited outside with the other students in my class.

"Hey Hayles" The all too familiar voice of Harry said from behind me. I turned to see his smirking face "I hear you have the same English as me, and also the same ethics, lucky you Hayley" He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No, lucky you Harry" I said playfully and he looked at me, slightly surprised. The classroom door opened and I winked at Harry who was still standing there, surprised at my comment.

"Well I saw Harry standing outside, looking rather surprised and he said a certain Miss Hayley was a little sarcastic" Liam said as he sat down beside me "Usually girls would just blush, but you actually responded to it, he's impressed" I looked at him, confused.

"I wasn't trying to impress him" I laughed and Liam smiled, as though he didn't believe me "I'm serious! I'm not trying to impress him, I just don't like him like that, yeah he's gorgeous but soon enough he'll get bored of me and he'll move on" I said seriously and Liam nodded, this time understanding.

"I know what you mean, best not to get involved with him. He's known trouble in this school. He may be a good friend to me but once girls get Harry in their heads, they can't get him out"

So don't get involved with Harry Styles. Can't be that hard… can it?

_I'm not a hit you play, a one-hit wonder stone,  
I need a stand-up guy, don't want no rolling stone  
I'm not a city you visit, when you're out on tour  
I need a stand-up guy, don't want no rolling stone_


	4. Ignorance

**Hayley.**

History was incredibly boring. I didn't have much time to talk to Liam as we were given lots of work to do, questions to answer, sentences to highlight and texts from books to read. Liam and I only had time to talk when we were packing up, ready for our next lessons. Liam had maths while I had English. But he did however have chemistry with me today.

The bell rang and we were dismissed. I waved goodbye to Liam and made my way to English. I wasn't all too bad at English, we were currently studying poetry, which wasn't that bad because I found writing poems wasn't very different from writing lyrics to songs.

As I entered I noticed that the room had changed, the tables had been moved. The tables were now set out so on each table there were 6 people. It wasn't too bad as we could choose where we sat. And after a few minutes, on my English table was, of course with my luck, Harry. Who sat opposite to me, beside him was Niall. Next to me sat Leighton and on the end of the table were Chanel and Louis.

We were by far one of the loudest tables. And probably the most courageous one as well. Louis had decided to use his piece of paper which he was supposed to be writing a quote from a poem on and drew a moustache on it, carefully cut it out and stuck it just above his top lip. He then decided he was going to be French, shouting _Vissez-vous Mme Mitchell_ at the teacher. He had used Google translate from his phone and found out what Screw you Mrs Mitchell was in French.

We all finally calmed down, 30 minutes into the lesson when Mrs Mitchell warned us that if we didn't calm down we would be moved. So we finally got on with our work. We had a double period which meant 2 hours. 2 whole hours of analysing poetry before lunch. What could be more fun than that? Oh yeah, sticking pins in my eyes.

"So, what's everyone doing this weekend?" Chanel asked, as she analysed the poem she was reading. Her page was full of notes around the poem, she was incredibly smart.

"I'm going shopping with my mum" Leighton shrugged, leaning back against her chair "And probably homework…"

"Same I'm doing homework" I said as wrote some notes down.

A crumpled up piece of paper was thrown at me and Leighton "YOU TWO ARE SO BORING!" Louis yelled in his sassy tone. Oh Louis.

I turned to face the diva that was Louis Tomlinson "Oh so then what are you doing this weekend then Louis?" I asked him, mocking his sassy tone.

Louis huffed "Homework" He said very childishly, like a kid who had just been caught taking from the sweet jar. We all laughed at Louis' childish manner.

10 minutes left of the lesson on our table was a riot again, we had all finished our work and there was no more left to do so Harry and Niall decided to have arm wrestles while Louis commentated very loudly.

"THE LOOK OF CONCENTRATION ON NIALL HORAN'S FACE IS JUST UNBELIEVABLE! BUT IS IT ENOUGH? NIALL GIVES HIS OPPONENT A DEATH STARE! BUT IT ISN'T ENOUGH TO SCARE HARRY STYLES! HE LOOKS AT NIALL AND QUICKY SLAMS THEIR ARMS ON THE TABLE, IF HARRY KEEPS IT THERE FOR 2 MORE SECONDS HE WINS… AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" Louis cheered and Harry started to do a celebration dance while Niall rubbed his arm, mumbling some curse words under his breath.

The bell rang and we all packed up, apart from Louis, Harry and Niall who had a detention for their loud behaviour. Not surprised really. Chanel, Leighton and I all walked to the drama and music department where we would spend our lunch. Chanel said it was better than the lunch hall because it wasn't as crowded and we could be as loud as we could and not have to worry about the other students judging us.

When we got there, Miya, Liam and Zayn were already there, all sitting down leaning against the wall and either eating their lunch and doing homework they had probably forgotten to do.

"Zayn, I thought you'd be with Amelia?" Leighton said as she sat down between Miya and Liam.

Zayn shrugged, he looked quite sad "Emma wanted her to go on teacher look out while Emma and Nicola went for a fag"

"God them girls have changed her" Chanel said sadly, sighing.

"Anyway where are the other boys?" Zayn asked, I could tell he wanted to change the subject, I felt incredibly sorry for him. It must be really hard to act like everything is okay when it's not.

"Detention, go figure" Leighton laughed, pulling out a packet of crisps from her bag "Niall and Harry were having an arm wrestle in English and Louis was screaming, I mean commentating"

"Typical boys" Chanel said dramatically, flicking her hair behind her back.

"NO CHANEL, I'M THE SASSY ONE IN THIS RELATIONSHIP!" Yelled Louis, I jumped out of the way as Louis ran over to his girlfriend, picking her up and twirling her around madly.

I sat down beside Miya, laughing at Chanel and Louis as I slid down the wall.

It was so much better than sitting in a stall in the bathroom, eating my lunch, doing homework and playing games on my phone, because for the first time since I came to this school I was actually eating my lunch with other people who wanted me to be here. I hadn't really spoken to Harry after what Liam had told me, I didn't want to get involved with someone like Harry Styles. Yeah, he's unbelievably gorgeous but I didn't want to just be the next girl to get her heart broken by him. I wanted to get through the year without drama, heartbreak or gossip.

All too soon the bell rang and we all stood up. I had chemistry with Liam, Leighton and Zayn. We all sat on the same row at the very back of the class, I sat in between Liam and Zayn as it was a boy-girl seating plan. Liam and Leighton were flirting, leaving me and Zayn to make our own conversation.

"Zayn do you get this question" I asked Zayn, we were asking questions from a chemistry textbook "Describe the evidence that backs up Wegener's theory of continental drift" I bit the lid of my pen, scrunching my nose like I always did when I thought and looked at Zayn as he studied the question.

"Erm, I think it was something to do with scientists in the 1960s investigating the Mid-Atlantic ridge and they found that the magma rises through the sea floor and solidifies and that forms underwater mountains either side of the ridge and erm…" Zayn rubbed his head in deep thought "…and the evidence suggested that the seafloor was spreading about 10cm per year" Zayn said finally.

"Wow you're pretty smart, I couldn't remember that for shit" I laughed and Zayn chuckled.

"Thanks" Zayn said smiling at me "You know Hayley, you seem like a really nice girl and you won't tell anyone about this and I know you don't know Amelia very well and basically I just really need someone to talk to about her…" I heard Zayn's slightly desperate voice say. I could just tell that he really loved her and my heart felt for him that the one he loved had changed; I couldn't even understand how he felt.

"Yeah sure, I promise I won't tell anyone, I'm here for you if you need me" I told him smiling and he smiled in relief.

Zayn took a deep breath "I don't know what to do. I love her so much but the person she's become because of Emma is not the person I fell in love with and no matter how much I love her, I can't deal with her being constantly mean to people when I know she is so much better than that…" Zayn said sadly, his big brown eyes looking desperately into mine.

"You should talk to her, either she loses you or Emma and any girl in their right mind who sees how much a guy loves her wouldn't let him go" I told Zayn and his brown eyes softened slightly "And Zayn she would be stupid to change who she is just because some mean girl wants her to, you should talk to her before she does something stupid to fit in with those girls"

"Yeah you're right, thanks Hayley that has really helped. You know for a new girl, you're making quite an impression with everyone" Zayn chuckled and I furrowed my brows at him, confused by what he meant "You know, you are definitely making an impression on Harry" I rolled my eyes "Oh, you don't like him do you? That's a first" Zayn laughed and I couldn't help but laugh also.

"Well yeah he's unbelievably gorgeous but he has the reputation of breaking hearts and I don't want a broken heart" I said, shrugged and Zayn oh-ed, understanding.

"Understandable, very smart girl" Zayn said, patting my back.

The bell rang and we all packed up. My next lesson was Ethics with the one and only Harry Styles. Oh the joys.

_Love is won over by ignorance  
__Do not get won over by ignorance  
__These pills weren't meant to hurt you  
__But today and ever more if fools were meant to fuck you,  
__Then why do fools fall in love_


	5. Heart Attack

**Hayley.**

I walked to ethics; nobody from my previous lesson was in my ethics class so I had to walk on my own. I had nobody to take my mind off that curly haired, emerald green eyed gorgeous boy. I shook my head. If I kept thinking that way about him, he's going to end up being the only thing on my mind and then I'm going to fall for him and the last thing I want is to get my heart broken. I had to avoid flirting, staring hopelessly staring at him and any thought of him. Simple.

I walked into the ethics classroom; it had around 4 students already seated. We weren't in a seating plan and I mentally swore, Harry would probably choose the seat next to mine. Well if he did, which I really hope he doesn't, I would have to deal with it. It was only one hour after all.

For the second time today, the tables had been changed in one of my lessons. They were now set in rows of two. I made my way to a desk at the very back of the classroom and sat down. This seat was perfect in the fact that when the room was full and other students bodies were in the way, I could go on my phone from under the table. One very good thing about good is that it teaches you how to type without looking.

Another group of 10 students piled into the classroom, I briefly saw Harry's unmistakeable mop of curls. The reason why I briefly saw them was because he bolted straight to the seat beside me. I almost rolled my eyes but managed to control myself.

"Hey Hayles" Harry sang. I couldn't help it. His voice sounded so… amazing. The way my name rolled off his tongue made my stomach flip.

Well it was easy to say that this mission to take my mind off Harry would prove to be extremely difficult.

"Hiya Harry" I said, smiling at him. He returned the smile, the dimples edged into his cheek made him look so irresistible… _Stop it Hayley!_ I mentally kicked myself and turned to face the front of the class.

We were learning about medicine, religion and more things like that. I wasn't really concentrating. I was too busy trying to ignore Harry's constant poking on my arm.

"Harry, stop it" I whispered to him, trying my best not to laugh.

"Stop what?" He asked, smiling mischievously at me, still proceeding with the poking of my ribs.

I looked at him, giving him a look, as if to say 'really?', Harry simply smiled at me innocently and I rolled my eyes, directing my attention to the teacher again, well trying to, as Harry once again proceeded in poking me on the arm.

It took Harry a whole 5 minutes to stop poking my arm. 5 whole minutes. The only reason why he stopped was because we were finally given work to complete and our teacher told Harry to concentrate on his work and complete it.

"Hayley…" I heard Harry say, I looked at him to see him giving me the most adorable puppy dog eyes, I could tell exactly what he wanted, help with the work "Can you help me?"

I spent the next 10 or so minutes helping Harry with his work, which proven hard as Harry was constantly taking my pen and putting it down his shirt. He was acting like a 5 year old. But nevertheless, it made me laugh. Harry didn't have to try too hard to make me laugh; he was just one of them naturally happy and funny people.

Not getting involved with Harry seemed to start becoming incredibly hard.

The bell rang and the class all cheered. End of last lesson of the week was the long awaited end to a long and hard school week. I packed away my things and threw my bag over my shoulder. I looked up when I was about to start leaving the room to see Harry smiling at me, wiggling his brows.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"What are you doing on the weekend?" He asked, staring at me intently, his green eyes looking into mine. It sent my mind racing. Why did Harry have this effect on me? He probably had this effect on every single girl who laid eyes on him.

"Homework, don't know what else, depends what my dad is doing as well, why?" I asked him as he too put his bag on his shoulders.

"Oh… no reason… I was just wondering…" Harry said more slowly than usual "…Well I must go and met Miya, see you soon Hayles" Harry winked at me and ran out the room.

I furrowed my brows in confusion at him as he walked out the room. I thought he was going to ask me out or something. Was I disappointed that he didn't? I shook my head, trying to shake those thoughts out of my head and also walking out of the classroom.

Before I began to walk home, I wanted to go to the bathroom. So I walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. The sound I heard coming from a bathroom stall made me wish I didn't come into the room. It was the sound of somebody gagging. I immediately knew somebody was making themselves throw up. I heard sobbing too. I was torn between turning around and walking away and stopping this person. I didn't know what to do. But before I could make the decision, the bathroom stall opened.

I was shocked to see the person who stumbled from the bathroom stall. I saw the wavy blonde hair that flew around her shoulders and the bright blue eyes of Amelia. She eyes widened and her mouth opened, but no words came out. Her lips were quivering madly and her eyes were full of tears.

"Oh shit…" She managed to say in a shaky breath, her madly shaking arms reached out to grab onto the sink beside her. I didn't know what to say either, I was just shocked. I immediately thought of Zayn, what we were talking about today "Please don't tell anybody about this, especially not Zayn it would kill him" Amelia said quickly, her eyes were widened in a slight fear.

"I won't but you really should tell someone and Zayn deserves to know because I can tell he's worried about you…" I told Amelia and she looked down guilty "…Why do you do it?" I asked, I didn't even process the words; I mentally kicked myself for that.

"Emma… she… erm... since I've been with Zayn, I've been conscious about my weight because you know there are so many skinny girls in this school and I'm not exactly skinny and I told Emma about it and she said that I should be cause I'm fat…" She said, her voice breaking slightly "…and I went home and made myself threw up…"

"You're not in any way Amelia, you're beautiful and you have great curves that you should be proud of, you have no reason to be insecure about it… I know I'm probably not going to help you feel any better because people don't usually listen but I believe you deserve, if Emma makes you feel that way then you deserve better" I told her carefully, I didn't want to upset her of my opinion of leaving her best friend.

"If I leave, she could ruin my life. She has that power. You know, she'll turn everybody against me…" Amelia sighed and looked at me helplessly "I'd love to be with Zayn more, but she just controls me and I hate it…"

"Well first you definitely need to talk to Zayn, you don't want to lose him to Emma, because I know whatever happens, Zayn will be there for you…" I told her "…and I will too, even if we barely know each other, I know you deserve to feel confident and be happy"

Amelia smiled softly at me "Thank you that means a lot Hayley, honestly… Erm, can I have your number? So like if I do talk to Zayn then I can text you if I get nervous or whatever…"

I laughed and pulled out my phone "Yeah sure" we exchanged numbers and then I saw the time, it was just over 10 minutes ago since the last bell rang.

"Well I have to go, don't want to be too late getting home… thanks once again Hayley, it means a lot to me, but I have to go, I'll text you later, bye!"

I caressed my temple as I walked down my street towards my house; I had not walked past any kids from school as I usually did, since I spent 10 minutes after school talking to Amelia. I finally reached my front door and rummaged in my bag for my keys.

I collapsed on my bed after I blasted Demi Lovato. I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics of Heart Attack. It definitely fitted in perfectly with the Harry situation. He was amazing and my heart race but I didn't want to let my barriers down for him. I didn't want to fall in love.

_You make me glow, but I cover up  
__Won't let it show, so I'm  
__Putting' my defences up  
_'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
__If I ever did that  
__I think I'd have a heart attack_


	6. Falling Over Me

**Hayley.**

The weekend was honestly the most boring weekend in the history of boring weekends. Harry had been texting me most of the weekend and I had purposefully made myself busy, telling him I was shopping with my dad and doing important homework. I didn't want to fall for him and I knew that if I spent time with him and got to know him I probably would start to fall in love with those mesmerising emerald green orbs, the mop of chocolate curls and his sweet charm. He probably thought I was playing hard to get but I honestly didn't want to get involved with him.

I made my way to school, I had woken up and gotten ready on time and my dad hadn't even had to wake me up this morning. It wasn't raining and I was thankful that the sun was partly shining. It was Britain after all, everyone was used to the weather being disappointing.

My first lesson was chemistry. I was sat with Liam, Leighton and Zayn once again, we actually had a different teacher today as the teacher we usually had was ill so we could have had picked our own seats but we liked the seats we were sat at usually and decided to sit there.

Like usual, Liam and Leighton were engaged in their own conversation, leaving me and Zayn to talk by ourselves, we had finished a poster on the earth's structure, which was pretty easy as all Zayn and I did was draw a few quick pictures, copied a few facts from the book in front of us and wrote in bubble writing. The poster looked pretty if I do say so myself.

"So Zayn…" I said to him, turning in my seat to look at him. I was thinking about Amelia, I had also been texting her most of the weekend, she had been thinking of telling Zayn about her eating disorder but she didn't know how to tell him and I had been trying my best to help her. I was wondering if she had told him, so I had to turn to the subject of Amelia "…how's things with Amelia?" I asked him.

"Getting better I think, she came round mine on Saturday, it was like the old times when I first realised I loved her, we were watching movies and she started a popcorn fight" Zayn chuckled and I smiled at how happy he seemed to be, I was happy for him and I was glad I could help them "And then we had this deep conversation, she admitted that Emma had changed her and she said she was sorry for that, but I honestly believe, I mean if it's even possible that I fell in love with her all over again that day…" He smiled dreamily and I couldn't help but say '_aw_', he rolled his eyes at me "We're meeting today after school as well, she wants to tell me something. I have no idea what it could be about though…"

If it was what I thought it was, then I hoped that Amelia was as honest with him as she was with me. I didn't know what to say back to Zayn without making it obvious I knew something or lie to him, I couldn't say 'don't worry about it, it's probably nothing to worry about', but in reality it was something to worry about. So I simply said '_aw_' and changed the subject to our favourite music and movies.

Chemistry seemed to drag. An hour lesson felt like forever. Half of the kids in the class had been sent out for disruptive behaviour and not doing their work.

My next lesson was English. So when the next bell rang, Leighton and I said goodbye to the boys and headed off to English together.

"I hope Niall, Harry and Louis don't get a detention again" Leighton laughed as she dodged past a kid running in the hall.

"Yeah, but that lesson was hilarious I have to admit" I said as we reached the door to our English classroom.

We were once again sat on our table, me, Chanel, Leighton, Louis, Niall and Harry, but the only difference from last lesson was that we weren't the loudest or courageous table today.

Mrs Mitchell stood at the front of the classroom, her arms behind her back and looking around the classroom like a hawk "Okay class, I am going to start of a new topic. We are going to be put into groups of two to produce a project which you will show to the class…"

I saw Harry high five Niall "Yes man!" He cheered with his friend quietly. Niall nodded at Harry and elbowed him in return.

Mrs Mitchell started to walk around the tables "I'm going to be picking partners this time. I want you to get to know other people in this class, other than your mate or whoever…."

I sighed inwardly. Great another partner who won't be bothered and I would have to do all of the work. Just what I need, this was always the case at my old school.

"She better pair me up with a hot girl…" I heard Harry whisper and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Typical Harry Styles, this is why it is better not to get involved with someone like him.

Mrs Mitchell returned back to her desk and she picked up a sheet of paper, which I assumed had all the names of the pairs on it "Okay, Elliot and Amber" I crossed my fingers under the table, _god please don't give me a crap partner_, I thought "Niall and Chanel"

"Yay Nialler!" Chanel smiled over at Niall and he returned it with a bright and glowing smile.

"Louis and David…"

Louis looked rather glum; David was Emma's boyfriend, well her current boyfriend. He wasn't a particularly a nice guy. He wasn't that bad looking, he was tall, had messy blonde hair and green hazel eyes.

"Leighton and Alisha…"

Leighton smiled; Alisha was one of the nicest girls in the school. She was smart, bright and extremely pretty, she was labelled as being 'weird' but she was in my maths class and she was so sweet. She had wavy bubble-gum blue hair that reached past her shoulders, teal coloured eyes and freckles on her nose.

Mrs Mitchell continued to read through the names and everyone in their pair moved to sit next to each other. I decided to look around to see who was left. _Oh god, _I thought.

"Harry and Haylee"

"YAY!" Harry exclaimed happily, quickly and hurriedly putting all of his stuff into his bag and practically flying into the free seat beside me.

**_Shit._**

_Who you are is falling over me  
__Who you are has got me on my knees  
__I'm hoping  
__I'm waiting  
__I'm praying you are the one_


	7. Don't Speak

**Hayley.**

There goes not getting involved with Harry. Now I have to 'get to know him better'. This will not end well. I just know it won't end well.

I wanted to groan and put my head on the table or protest but I couldn't. I must sound like I don't like him, I do like him I just know what boys like him are like and I don't want to associate with him but this partner project was kind of ruining that.

"This project is going to be very important for your grade. It will be 60% of your overall mark. So both of you will have to work exceptionally hard, it is important you both work equally on the project, so no slacking off" Mrs Mitchell explained and I noticed she looked particularly at David when she said no slacking "Any questions?"

Louis' hand shot up and Mrs Mitchell nodded at him, indicating him to ask his question "Do we have to work at home as well as in class?" Louis asked, I could tell he didn't particularly want to spend his time with David.

Mrs Mitchell nodded, steadying her glasses firmly on the bridge of her nose "Yes you will, there is not enough time in class to finish off everything you need to pass" She explained. _Great, _I thought to myself, from the corner of my eye I saw Harry's smile widened "Okay, now talk to your partners till the end of the lesson. Discuss the basics of what you want to do, remember to look at your papers, and whose house you're going to study at" Mrs Mitchell picked up pieces of paper from her desk and begun to hand them out "This paper explains what you have to do" She said as she placed a piece of paper on our desk.

"So partner…" Harry said cheerfully from beside me "What do we have to do?"

"Well, we have been given a word, we have to define it. We can use pictures, we can use quotes, and we have to write our own definitions of the word and write something's for it" I read from the piece of paper, explaining to what we had to do, to Harry.

"What's our word?" Harry asked as he clipped his pen several times.

I looked down at the paper and my stomach turned slightly "Beautiful" I said quietly.

Harry laughed and placed his pen down on the table "That's lame" He stated.

"No it's not. Beautiful is complex thing to describe. We will get really good marks for this" I told him, looking at Harry seriously.

Harry leaned back in his chair "I guess… So how we going to do this?" He asked me, once again clicking his pen.

"I think we are going to have to go to the library or something and work on it there after school" I said, I didn't want him to come to my house, one of the reason being that most of the time I was home alone and I didn't want to be alone with Harry Styles.

Harry scoffed, probably at the thought of going to the library "I am not going to the library, we're doing it at your house" He said and my stomach immediately dropped. No, no, no anything but that.

"Okay?" I said and Harry smiled. Great I'm going to look forward to this.

My last lesson of the day was maths so I sat in the back row with Alisha, who was Leighton's partner, and just listened to music with her as the teacher we usually had for maths was ill and that meant that we had a cover teacher and having a cover teacher basically means do absolutely no work for the class, only eating, listening to music, bad behaviour and . Alisha and I had the same music taste, we were both completely obsessed with _The 1975, McFly _and_ Demi Lovato_ and it is a well-known that once you find someone with similar music taste as you, you immediately clicked.

"Are you looking forward your project with Harry Styles?" Alisha asked as took a bite of her Mars bar.

"Not really if I'm honest, I mean he is a really good friend but I've been told so many stories about him, you know with girls, and I don't really want to get involved with him like that…" I told her as my iPod changed song and _She's Electric_ by _Oasis_ played from my earphones.

Alisha laughed "Harry Styles, yes he is a well-known player but don't be too quick to judge him, he's a complete sweetheart once you get to know him. It sounds to me that you're afraid to fall in love with him" Alisha said, looking at me with her brows raised.

I scoffed "Yeah right" I said, rolling my eyes. There was no way that I was going to fall in love with anyone, especially Harry Styles.

"Well if you don't fall in love with him, he'll probably fall in love with you. I see the way he acts around you and looks at you, you're different to Harry. He doesn't want to play you, he just wants you" Alisha said, suddenly serious.

I looked at her, confused "Who told you that?-" I asked just as the bell for the end of the day rang and before I could question Alisha any further, she picked up her bag from the floor and practically ran out of the room.

_Strange._

As soon as I got home, I ran upstairs and quickly decided I would change into something more comfortable, my dad wasn't home yet which wasn't very surprising. I dumped my bag on my bed and made my way over my wardrobe pulled out a big black baggy jumper and some waist high shorts. I got dressed fairy quickly, falling over my deadly pile of clothes that was right in the middle of my room.

After I was changed into my more comfy clothes, I pulled my hair into a messy side ponytail and wiped off my mascara with a makeup wipe.

Harry said he would be coming round for about 4 o'clock, I checked the time on my phone and saw it was just 10 minutes to 4 so I grabbed my bag from my bed and took out the papers from English that we needed for the project from it and then threw my bag back onto my bed. I also collected a folder, a book that had a pretty pattern on, my laptop and a blue pen and made my way downstairs, careful not to trip and fall down the stairs.

I set up everything in the living room, placing my laptop on the coffee table, the book, the papers, the folder and the pen beside it. Now to wait for Harry.

While I waited for Harry, I got my iPad from the kitchen where it had been charging and played Candy Crush. That game will literally be the death of me. I was on level 30, which was virtually impossible to get to the next level but it was too addictive to quit.

_**Knock, knock.**_

I sighed and closed the app, I was doing rather well if I'm honest, and set down the iPad on the kitchen table. Whoever was knocking on the door, which was probably Harry, knocked a few more times which made me grit my teeth as I grabbed the handle to the front door and swung it open.

"Hello partner!" Harry sang happily. He was carrying a few books, his school bag and a McDonald's bag also. I stood aside to let him in, which he obliged and made his way into my house.

"Just go through to the living room" I told him, gesturing to the living room as I shut the front door "And may I ask, why have you got a McDonalds bag?" I asked him as I followed him into the living room.

"Mum went into town and got a McDonalds for both of us" He said happily, looking around the living room. I followed his eyes and saw that he was looking at pictures of me when I was younger "Aw you look cute!" Harry commented, winking at me. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks, well let's get started" I said, wanting to change the subject.

Harry and I were sitting on the sofa; he had my laptop on his lap and was drumming his fingers while he waited for the internet to warm up.

"So what do we do first?" Harry asked me, as he noticed that Google was finally working.

I reached over to the coffee table and picked up the papers that I gotten from my school bag and read them "We need to find as many definitions as we can and find one that we like and then write our own…" I explained and Harry nodded, typing_ Beautiful_ into the search engine.

An hour later, Harry and I were laughing at madly at a definition of beautiful somebody had wrote on Yahoo, it said and I quote: _**Spoken words: "Damn! You look beautiful in that!" Thoughts: (Let's get those clothes off!)**_

"Oh my god I can't believe someone wrote that!" I said as I laughed, I found it so funny. In fact I found it so funny, I snorted. Yes, yes I snort when I laugh too hard. I immediately covered my mouth and I looked at Harry with wide eyes. Me snorting made him laugh even more.

"That was so cute!" He managed to say and I rolled my eyes, slapping his arm. He coughed, sitting up straight again managing himself to stop laughing "Anyway, we'll print out the good ones and we can try and write a little bit tonight" He said, smiling at me. He then did the most attractive thing I have possibly ever seen. He messed up his hair and then pushed it to the side and smiled at me with that half smirk guys did. If I could watch that back in slow motion I would watch it over and over again. I wonder what it would be like to run my hand through those curls, I thought but then mentally kicked myself.

"Okay…" I said and he winked at me before pressing print.

I collected the pages we had printed from the study, which was in a room just beside the living room, while Harry was heating up the food from McDonalds. Alisha was that, Harry was definitely a sweetheart. I could see why girls were crazy about him. I was wrong about him.

After I had collected all the printed paper I made my way back into the living and filed the papers in the folder and then I flopped down on the comfy chair.

"Dinner is served!" Harry's cheery voice said. I turned to him smiling; he was carrying a food tray, with two plates on. He set down the try on the coffee table "I managed to find everything okay which is a good thing" Harry laughed as he handed me a knife and a fork and a plate, which had some chips, chicken nuggets and a McChicken sandwich on "I cooked them by the way" He winked at me as he grabbed his own plate and a knife and fork.

"Obviously…" I laughed and I began to eat my food.

"Hayles…" I smiled down at my plate when he said the nickname he had given me "…You don't mind my asking but do you live alone here? Because I hardly ever see a car outside your house, I'm just wondering…" He said sheepishly, I watched as he starched the back of his neck.

"No I don't, my dad just works a lot" I explained to him, looking back down at my food.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds "What about your mum?" He asked.

A lump formed in my throat and I looked back up at Harry "She died around a year ago…" I told him sadly and I saw his emerald green eyes instantly filling with guilt "That's why we moved here because the house we used to live at was full of bad memories and I was getting bad grades at school because the other kids were picking on me, my old friends started it off when one of them said that my mum died because I was so ugly…"

"I hope you didn't listen to a word they said, you're beautiful and I'm sorry about your mum…" He said, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"It's fine and thanks Harry…" I said, blushing "No one ever calls me beautiful" I smiled at him.

"Well they should…" He winked at me, making me laugh a little "Anyway I must leave…" Harry stood up, with his plate in his hand "I'll put the dishes in the dish washer"

"No, no, it's fine-" I started to say but Harry cut across my sentence.

"No I insist!" He said, grabbing my empty plate and stacking it on top of his.

I smiled thankfully at Harry as he turned and made his way into the kitchen. I was seeing a very different side to Harry than I would usually see in school and anywhere else and I must admit, I much preferred this Harry.

"Same time tomorrow Hayles?" Harry asked as he stood beside the front door, I nodded in agreement "You can come round mine this time though" He winked at me before opening the front door "Bye!" He said finally, leaving my house.

I watched Harry walk down the street back to his house and I couldn't help but smile. He wasn't all that bad really. But with a pang I realised that it may be a little hard not getting involved with him.

_There's a lot that you don't notice  
__When you read between the lines  
__The future's out of focus  
__When you're blinded by the light  
__It's the hope for all the hopeless  
__In the worst of trying times  
__I resort to being speechless  
__Cause our love won't survive_


	8. Magic

**Hayley.**

I woke up and groaned. I was incredibly tired; I had been up all night reading a book. I really couldn't manage to go school and I was probably late anyway so I rolled over in my bed and reached my hand to grab my phone from the bedside table. I checked the time **9:00**, I was right, I was 15 minutes late. I sighed and I typed in my passwords, which was 6969 because I'm very mature, and phoned my dad. I hoped he would answer because he was probably at work.

"Hello?" My dad's voice said, he sounded like he was in a rush.

"Dad I feel really sick, I have a really bad headache and I feel like I'm going to be sick, can you call the school and tell them I'm not coming in today?"

"Yeah honey, just after I do this one thing-"

"Dad please I don't want to have a detention!" I said as I lay back down comfortably in my bed.

I heard a sigh slip through my dad's lips as I held to phone to my ear "Okay Hayley I will do it, don't you worry, if you want anything there's money in the kitchen on top of the bread bin, I'll call the school now, bye honey"

"Bye dad" I said as he ended the phone call. I lay back down in my bed and made myself comfy again, ready to fall back asleep.

I woke up again around lunchtime. I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't so I sighed and stood up, I had decided quickly to go into town and spend a bit of my dad's money on some things, after all he did say if I needed anything there was money in the kitchen I could have.

I walked over to my wardrobe to pick something to wear. I picked out a black tank top with a lattice back that said normal is boring on the front, some blue denim shorts and black low top converses. I also picked out some gold stud anchor earrings and a pearl bead and gemstone drop necklace.

After I had gotten dressed I did my makeup, which was just some foundation and concealer to cover my ill looking and tired face and some eyeliner and a layer of mascara. I then left took my hair out of its bun that I usually left it in overnight and my hair fell into its natural messy curls.

I then grabbed my brown leather bag; put my iPhone in, which had a black studded case on, my purse, a bottle of sweet raspberry body mist fragrance, my house keys, my earphones and my favourite book of all time, The Fault In Our Stars by John Green.

I then made my way down stairs and collected £20 from on top of the bread bin and put it into my purse.

Town wasn't that crowded, I thought as I carried my Topshop bag that had a new acid waste skater skirt in and my other bag which contained a new book I had brought. I was making my way through the streets towards the park where I was going to read the book I had brought which was called Willow by Julia Hoban. I had one of my earphones in and I was listening to Wake Me Up When September Ends, one of my all-time favourite songs. I sat down on a bench, paused my music and began to read my book.

After I had been reading for around 25 minutes, I stopped to look around at the surroundings, the park wasn't a children's playground, it was just like a huge garden. There were spring flowers all around, a large duck pond was in the middle and there were a few more benches scattered around the park. I noticed that on one of the other benches, just diagonal to the bench I was sitting on, there was a boy sitting down, on his phone. He looked vaguely familiar.

Just when I was about to give trying to think of whom the boy was, he looked up from his phone and I realised just who the boy was.

"HEY HAYLES!" It was Harry. He started to wave his hand madly at me. I laughed at him and returned a small wave. I saw his smile widen and he stood up from the bench he had been sitting on and made his way over to me "What are you doing bunking off school?" He asked as he stood in front of me, doing that attractive half smirk of his.

"Erm… I'm ill?" I said, smiling at him. He chuckled, shaking his head as he did so "Okay, okay, I was too tired to come to school so I phoned my dad and said I was ill" Harry raised his eyebrows at me "What?" I asked, laughing at him.

"I didn't know you were such a badass Hayles" Harry said, winking at me as he sat down on the bench beside me.

I rolled my eyes at him "Anyway what are you doing off school then Mr Styles?" I asked Harry as I put my book into my bag.

"Well it was lunch and I just had English, I then realised that you weren't in English so I just went home because I thought I could go to town and get some food for you and some stuff to help make you feel better and go to your house to do the project but no, you weren't even ill, liar" He teased, nudging me with his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Harry" I told him, he laughed again and flipped his hair, pushing it to the side as he always did.

"It's alright Hayles, now we have more time to work on our project" He said, putting emphasises on the word, project "Speaking of that, I brought you some Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice-cream but because you lied, I may have to eat it for myself" Harry said playfully.

"No!" I groaned, "I'm really sorry Harry, I won't lie to you ever again!" I said to the curly haired teenage, smiling sweetly up at him. I have to admit, I really loved cookie dough and I was definitely not passing an opportunity to miss out on my favourite ice-cream.

"Okay then, let's go to work on our project!" Harry said happily, jumping up from the bench we had been sitting on and extending his arm to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up "We'll go to your house first, well I'll drop you off so you can get the stuff from last time and then you can just walk to mine after" He said I put my Topshop bag and the book I had been reading into my bag and then swung it over my shoulder.

"Why aren't we doing the project at my house again?" I asked him, my brows furrowed at him.

"Because I told you we would do it at my house next time" He said, smiling down at me "Now come on, I'll drive us there" He said, taking my hand with his larger one and leading me towards to car park.

We had reached where Harry had parked his 'vehicle'.

"I'm not going on that!" I said to Harry, gesturing to his red motorbike that stood in front of me.

Harry chuckled and climbed onto his motorbike "Oh come on good girl" He teased, 'good girl' made me cringe and I narrowed my eyes at him "Haven't you ever done something bad in your life?" He asked and I looked up at him. Well, I thought, you only live once.

"Okay, would doing this count?" I asked and he chuckled, he then handed me a red helmet. I put it on my head and Harry then secured it at the bottom. Harry also put on a black helmet for himself as I climbed onto the motorbike behind him.

Harry gripped onto the handlebars and I awkwardly wrapped my arms around his waist to make sure I didn't fall off the motorbike "Got to admit Hayley, us being this close feels great for me" Harry teased, I couldn't even see his face but I just knew that Harry was smirking at the fact my arms were slung around his waist.

"Oh shut up Styles" I laughed as Harry started the engine.

It felt amazing. Harry wasn't driving crazy as I thought he would have, but he was smooth and careful. And the feeling of your hair billowing in the wind and you drove past cars was just amazing. I could get used to this, I thought, as I gripped tighter around Harry's waist as he sped up a little.

"That was so fun!" I exclaimed as I jumped off the motorbike behind Harry and took off my helmet and handed it back to him.

"Glad you had fun cause I certainly did with you holding me like that" He winked which made me blush a little, before I slapped Harry's arm playfully "Anyway I'll take this back to mine and I'll meet you there once you get everything we need for our project"

"Okay, see you in a minute!" I said, waving Harry goodbye and making my way up the pathway, rummaging around in my bag for my house keys as I did so.

After I unlocked the front door, I hurried up the stairs into my room and quickly searched for the things Harry and I needed for our project. I found the folder I had put all the papers and notes in and put them into my bag that was slung over my shoulder. I also grabbed my phone charger and put it into my bag, as it was beginning to run out of battery.

When I had finally put everything that I needed into my bag, I got my house key ready for when I needed them to lock the front door and I then made my down the stairs and then left my house to walk to Harry's.

"Hello there Hayley" Harry said as he swung open the front door to his house.

I laughed at him, Harry, no matter what he did whether it was just him being silly or doing something strange or embarrassing, had an amazing ability to make me laugh which was always good in a guy, wait no you don't like him like that Hayley, focus! It's just a project, I thought quickly "Hey Harry" I said as Harry jumped aside to let me through into his house.

"Let's go upstairs, my laptop and shit we need is up there" Harry told me as he made his way, with me following behind him, up the staircase.

I had been in this house once before, it was when Miya had invited me over to watch movies with her and Leighton and I remembered looking at the various pictures of Miya and Harry when they were younger as I walked up the stairs. I did the same and looked at the pictures again. Even as a kid Harry had his mop of curls on his head, his cheeky smile and by the looks of it in one photo of him in someone's bra, his funny attitude.

"Wasn't I a cute kid?" I heard Harry say, he must have seen me looking at the photos. I rolled my eyes at him as we reached the top of the stairs and then turned left to a dark blue door with a sign that said _**HARRY'S ROOM**_. Harry swung upon his bedroom door and strolled in, me following behind him.

Harry's room looked like a stereotypical teenage boy's room. It was messy, there were lots of clothes thrown on the floor and the desk in the right hand corner of the room had loads of pieces of paper, which was probably homework that Harry hadn't completed, was all in a great big mess on his desk. But other than that, Harry's room was very nice. The walls were painted a dark blue, there were a few posters of The Beatles and John Mayer which were made into a sort of a huge college on the wall near to his bed, I could see there were also various pictures of his family and friends, there was a double bed that had a light blue cover on, there was also a guitar resting on a black bean bag beside the desk and there was a huge French window that opened up, to what looked like a balcony. There was a huge white square shelf bookcase, filled with books, CDs and DVDs, on top of the bookcase was a simple blue lamp and beside the bookcase was a white wardrobe that had some more posters of Coldplay and Ed Sheeran on it. I was very impressed with his room I must admit.

"Just sit on the bed Hayles, I need to find my laptop somewhere under that mess" Harry said, gesturing to the mess on his desk. I sat down on his bed and placed my bag down beside me. While Harry searched for his laptop, I pulled out my phone from my bag and unlocked it.

**1 new message: Amelia**

I had almost completely forgotten that Amelia and Zayn were going to have a serious talk, which I think she had told Zayn about her eating disorder. I quickly typed in my password and clicked on the message.

_**Hey Hayley, I saw you weren't in school so I couldn't speak to you today but I told Zayn what I wanted to tell him and he said he'll help me, thanks for convincing me to do it I feel a whole lot better about it. Zayn told me I should tell Chanel, Leighton and Miya but I'm not too sure, what do you think? When you're in school next I'll tell you more about it, xxxx**_

I looked up to check how Harry was doing with the search for his laptop, he was now looking under the desk, I giggled at him and then turned my attention back to my phone and typed back a reply to Amelia.

_**Hey Amelia, yeah I was too tired to come into school so I told my dad I was ill haha, anyway I'm really happy you told him and no problem:-) and it's up to you to tell Chanel, Leighton and Miya but if you do we'll be here for you no matter what:-) and I'll probably be back into school tomorrow xxxx**_

"FOUND IT!" Harry's yell made me jump and I looked at him to see him holding his laptop and jumping onto the bed beside me. I couldn't help but laugh at him as I locked my phone and then put it back into my bag.

After around 2 hours, in which time Harry's mum and stepdad Robin had come home from food shopping and then back out to visit some friends and Miya had returned home from school, popped in to say hi and then gone back out to meet Niall to go bowling, which to me looked like she was going on a date because she was dressed nicely in a floral summer dress, her red velvet hair was curled into soft waves and wearing gladiator sandals on her feet, Harry and I had had enough of the project.

"What do you want to do now?" Harry asked me as I collected all the papers we had made notes on into the folder and put it into my bag.

I shrugged; I didn't know what I wanted to do. Because Harry was nice to spend time with but I didn't want to spend too much time with him but also if I went home I would end up being incredibly bored.

"Let's just ask each other questions, I mean I want to get to know you more Hayles" Oh god… "So what's your favourite colour?"

"I'm going to be boring and say pink" I told him and he chuckled "What's your favourite food?" I asked him and he thought for a moment, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't really know but Free Fallin' by John Mayer may be one of my all-time favourite songs" He said finally.

"That song is amazing" I smiled, agreeing with him.

It carried on like that for a good half an hour, it started as boring questions like that and then after a while we started to go into more deep questions like, worst break-up, first kiss and stuff like that.

"This question you can choose whether or not to answer it because I understand that it's personal…" Harry said and I nodded, edging him to go on "…What was it like when your mum was around?" I looked across at him and he immediately started to apologise "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-" He began to say but I cut across his sentence.

"It's fine Harry, honestly. I've just never really spoken to anyone about it because, well, I've never had anyone to speak to about it. I have never really had friends after my mum died and dad started to work overtime when she died. I just didn't have anyone and I felt as if nobody cared about me" I told Harry. He was looking at me, he was fully concentrated on me, a serious look on his face that I had never seen before "… But before she died she was like my best friend and everyone seemed to care more about me when she was around, like dad used to skip work some days so he could spend time with us. Life was so much better than it is now" I said finally, looking down at my hands.

"If it matters, I care for you Hayley… I really do and that's saying something as I've only really known you for a few days but you're amazing, beautiful and I've never met anybody like you. You're not like the other girls and that's what I like about you. People do care about you Hayley…" Harry said seriously.

"Thanks Harry…" I said, smiling over at him. It had been a long time since somebody had said that they care about me and hearing from Harry meant something, maybe I had judged maybe it was worth giving him a chance because after all he did care about me and all I've ever wanted "It really does mean a lot"

"No problem Hayles" Harry said smiling at me widely making his dimple that was edged into his cheek show "Hey do you wanna go somewhere?"

_'Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
__I don't know what to believe  
__Kiss you once now I can't leave  
__'Cause everything you do is magic  
__But everything you do is magic_


	9. I Like It That Way

**Hayley.**

I don't know why I said yes to Harry's offer. Maybe it was because he had told me that he cared. He actually cared about me. I just felt something I hadn't felt in a long time, happy.

So that was why once again I had my arms wrapped around Harry's waist, the wind running through my hair and cars passing by us in the going darkness. I was more scared this time, because it was beginning to rain and the sun was setting. I held onto Harry tighter, fearing that I would fly off the back of his motorbike.

Harry must have felt me tighten my grip from around him, because he shouted over the loud sound of his motorbike "IT'S OKAY HAILES, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING" I had to trust him when he said this, after all I couldn't exactly jump off the motorbike and I highly doubted it what come to that. So all I could do was keeping my arms around him and trust him.

I had no idea where Harry was taking me, mainly because I still hadn't really gotten around the whole of the town yet to know it well often. We had drove way far away from his house, far past the shops and park. I didn't have the slightest clue to wear he was taking me.

It must have been about 15 minutes before Harry finally slowed down. Thank god for that because I was beginning to believe that he was going to kidnap me.

"We're here" Harry announced as he took off his black helmet and ruffled his curls, they had gone slightly messy from wearing the helmet.

"Where are we?" I asked, taking off my helmet also and handing to Harry.

Harry turned his head round to face me, he was smirking "You'll see" He said simply. I sighed and then hoped off of his motorbike. Then I looked around to where Harry had taken me, I still had no fucking clue where I was. It was just basically trees, all different variations of trees, big and small. I turned to Harry, my brows furrowed in confusion. He just chuckled at me, before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the woods "It's through here, just follow me"

Once again I went into blindly trusting Harry; I let him drag me along by my hand as he walked towards the trees "What is through here?" I asked as we entered the woods together.

"You'll see it, don't worry" He said, smiling widely. Maybe he was going to kidnap me after all I thought as Harry quickened his pace and led me further into the woods "The sunset looks beautiful doesn't it?" Harry asked, looking up at the bright orange and red sky "Red sky at night means shepherds delight" Harry chuckled to himself, I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Yeah it does look beautiful" I commented, also looking up at the sky and back at Harry "Are you going to tell me why we're here then Harry?" I asked him, pouting my lips in a childish manner at him.

"Well we're here now anyway" Harry chuckled and I looked around to my surroundings. I gasped. There was a beautiful waterfall right in front of my eyes; the water that was gushing from it looked beautiful, sparkling in the light coming from the setting sun.

"Wow" Was all I could say. My eyes widening at the beautiful sight, I looked from the waterfall to Harry "How did you find this place?" I asked him, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"In all honestly, when my mum and dad kept arguing, I sort of took long walks to get away from it all and this one day, they were arguing so bad, Miya was crying an awful lot and had locked herself in her room, usually when she's crying I would go into her room and try to stop her from crying… anyway… I walked for a long, long, long time. Way past town and I found these words, so I explored and I found this… and ever since then, when I need to clear my head or just need some time to myself… I come here" Harry explained.

I looked at him carefully, studying his expression "This place means a lot to you doesn't it?" I asked him.

"Yeah…" He said, nodding his head and looking directly at me and into my eyes.

"Why did you bring me here then?" I asked, curiously. I wanted to know just why he brought me here if this place meant so much to me.

I heard his feet shuffle a little beside me "I don't really know…" He said simply, turning his whole body to look at me more clearly "…I just felt like I should bring you here…" He said quietly "…You know since you told me something about you that was personal…"

I stopped him from speaking, because I understood him "I understand Harry… thank you for bringing me here" I said, smiling softly at him. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on the top of my head.

"It's no problem Hayley" He whispered to me.

Harry dropped me off back at my house; I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I hopped off the back of his motorbike.

"Thanks for that Harry" I told him, smiling as I handed him back his black bikers helmet "It really means a lot to me" I told him.

"It meant a lot to me that you understood" He smiled back "I'll see you tomorrow, unless you decide to be ill again" He winked at me and I pushed his shoulder playfully.

"I'll see you in school curly" I told him, shaking my head and walking to my front door.

"Bye bye Hayley!" Harry yelled before I heard the familiar roar coming from is motorbike.

As I collapsed onto my bed, I didn't have to worry about my dad catching me coming home late and when I was supposed to be ill, I thought about just how honest and real I was with Harry and also just how real and honest he was with me. I've ever had that connection with someone in my whole life, it felt special and different, and, I must admit, I liked it.

All I could think about when I was in the shower was Harry and the place he had taken me to. I could just tell how much it meant to him and he brought me there. Was I the first person he taken there? Did Miya even know? All these questions ran through my head. I tried my best to push them away; I don't like thinking too much.

Once again I had a sleepless night, but this time it wasn't because I was reading or anything like that. But it was because of Harry. He was all that occupied my mind, keeping me up until 2 in the morning. The only difference of this sleepless night was that I didn't pretend to be ill again. Why? Two reasons. First reason: Amelia had to speak to me. Second reason: I wanted to see Harry.

_We will never change  
__It ain't that a love but it I like it that way  
__We will never change our minds  
__But I want you to stay up all night  
__Across the line  
__Cause wrong is right when we're together  
__We will never change  
__It ain't that a love but I like it that way_


	10. Just Friends

**Hayley.**

"Ugh" I groaned, rolling over in my bed as I heard the alarm I set for myself. I hated being woken up early, especially when it was by the most annoying fucking alarm I had ever heard. I opened my eyes groggily and reached out to grab the alarm and switch it off as soon as I could.

My eyes widened and I screamed loudly when I felt somebody's leg under my hand. I immediately jumped up on my bed and grabbed the covers, pulling them around me tightly since all I had slept in last night was a baggy t shirt and my girl's boxers.

I heard a loud laughs that I knew all too well.

"GUYS WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled at Harry, Niall, Miya, Leighton and Liam who were all giggling madly "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN THE HOUSE?"

Leighton began to calm down, but she was still laughing "Your dad went out and he left the door open" She said through fits of giggles.

_Wow dad, that's responsible leaving the door open._

"We'll let you get dressed" Miya giggled, grabbing everyone and throwing them out of my room "We'll make ourselves at home"

"Haven't you already?" I said, laughing as she too left the room.

I was being as quick as I could. I grabbed my uniform, and yes this school had a fucking uniform. It was a basic white shirt, a choice of a black plaid skirt or black trousers, but most people wore jeans, a light blue and black striped tie, a black blazer and a choice of black knee high socks or black tights. I wore knee high socks because I am forever ripping my tights. I stripped off my t shirt and my girl's boxers and put on a fresh pair of blue underwear and my dark blue bra and put them on. Then I put on my uniform and walked over to my mirror.

I took my hair out of my bun and it fell down in soft messy curls down my back, I run my fingers through my hair and then took out my makeup bag.

I quickly applied some light foundation and rubbed it on my face and then blended it with my blending brush. I looked at the time and realised I had been in my room for about 15 minutes and everybody would want me to hurry up. I quickly did a thick line of liquid eyeliner on and then brush my eyelashes with my mascara brush to make my eyelashes longer.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door as I was packing my bag "Come in" I shouted as I stuffed mine and Harry's project, well so far of the project, into my bag.

"Hey" My heart began to hammer as I heard Harry's raspy voice "You nearly ready? It's like couples central downstairs and I got lonely" Harry pouted and sat down on my unmade bed.

I laughed as I stuffed my favourite book into my bag "Sorry, I take a while to get ready in the morning, that's why I'm late a lot…" I explained, closing my black and red floral tapestry backpack "Well, that and my dad never wakes me up anymore" I added, trying my best not to sound sad. It made me incredibly said that my dad is hardly ever around. Its most teenagers dream to always be home alone. I could throw crazy parties if I wanted to. But honestly I hated it. I had to admit, a lot of the time I did like my own company but at night I hated being alone in a huge house. It scared me.

Harry frowned at me "Does he always leave you on your own?" He asked, sounding concerned. I hesitated in telling him, I was about to lie to him and try to not make him concerned, but then I remembered yesterday and how honest he had been with me and I just couldn't lie to him. So I nodded "Even at night when you're asleep, you're in this house all alone?" Harry asked, his eyes widening.

I bit my lips before answering "Yeah, but it's fine, I just put a movie on or something" I lied, well partly lied. Because I did just put a movie when its night, but honestly it's not fine.

"Oh my god" Harry gasped as I stood up with my bag and swung it over my shoulders; he followed my actions and stood up also "It's not fine Hayley! Anything could happen to you when you're alone so often, you can stay over at mine and Miya's whenever you want-"

"Harry, its fine!" I said more loudly now, I was getting slightly aggravated "I can look after myself you know! I'm not a little kid, god" I said, rolling my eyes and walking towards my door.

Harry grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him with ease, he looked down at me with concern in his emerald green eyes "I'm sorry" He said, his head dropping and his eyes staring at his feet "I just care about you, I don't want anything bad to happen…" He admitted, looking back up at me.

"It's okay…" I said, giving him a small smile "But I'm fine really, but if I ever need you, I'll call you"

"You sure...?" He asked tentatively.

"HAYLEY HURRY THE FUCK UP!" I heard Niall yell from downstairs, making me jump slightly.

I gave Harry a quick look before opening my bedroom door "Yes I'm fine, believe me" I told him, smiling. Harry simply sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to give in, and followed me out of my room.

Walking to school with Harry, Niall, Liam, Leighton and Miya had to be the funniest thing in the world. Niall and Liam were giving each other piggy backs and Miya and Leighton were singing obviously loud along to every single S Club song they knew. While Harry and I just laughed at them all, I had never met people who weren't afraid to be themselves and I was so glad that I was friends with people like that. I hoped one day that I would be one of those people who weren't afraid to be myself.

For probably the first time since I had joined the school, I was early. 30 minutes early in fact. Once again we were sitting down in our corridor in the drama and music department. Chanel, Louis, Zayn, and to my and everyone's surprise, Amelia were already sitting down against the wall, talking about how they were not looking forward to their lessons.

"Oh hi Amelia" Miya said happily, and Amelia's head shot up, her bright blue eyes looking at Miya. She smiled softly at her.

When Amelia saw me, she jumped up from her seat beside Zayn "I need to talk to Hayley about…" Amelia paused for a moment, probably thinking of an excuse "…History homework!" She exclaimed as she dragged me away.

"But we don't have any history- oh wait…" Liam said, chuckling. He guessed that we wanted to talk about 'girl stuff' because well, we are girls.

"So…" She said as we rounded a few corners and stood right next to the door to my music class, which was actually my first lesson "…I told Zayn the other day, at first he was he was pretty upset and a bit angry at Emma especially but then he just started hugging me madly and saying he'll be there for me… So I'm glad I told him. But I'm not sure if I want to tell the other girls, I mean I don't know how to…" Amelia said nervously.

"Well like I said, you gotta remember, no matter me and the girls will be here for you. I hope you don't get offended by me saying this, but we're no Emma George" I said, to my surprise Amelia laughed, she laughed as if it was the most funniest thing she had ever heard.

"That's true" Amelia said through fits of laughter "Speaking of Emma, I kind of want to stop hanging around with her but I have no fucking idea what to do" Amelia sighed, leaning against a wall "She could completely destroy me. She could everyone, and I mean literally everyone against me"

"You just got to remember that you have people here for you, no matter what. And you have Zayn and you know he would do anything for you so you don't have to worry what Emma does, he'll probably say something to her knowing him" I giggled, and so did Amelia.

"You're right" Laughed Amelia, she smiled at me for a few moments before pulling me into a long embrace "I'm so glad I have you as a friend Hayley, I wouldn't have gone through this if I never told you" She said as she continued to hug.

I smiled, I felt so happy that I had helped someone. And I was even more happy that Amelia could see me as her friend "It's no problem Amelia" I said as we both pulled away from the hug.

The bell rang and both Amelia and I groaned.

"I have Drama, I'll see you later Hayley" She said, giving me a warm smile before running off down the hall towards her drama class.

I waited outside the door for music; I was waiting Harry, Miya and Niall who were in my class. As I was waiting I saw Zayn running past, but he stopped and smiled when he saw me. I smiled back at him, expecting him to continue running to his next class, but he didn't, he walked up to me and without saying anything, engulfed his arms around me, bringing me into a huge bear hug.

"Thank you so much for convincing Amelia to talk to me!" He said happily, now he was spinning me around.

I smiled, even though I was starting to feel like slightly sick from being spun around this quickly "It's no problem really Zayn, now stop spinning me before I throw up all over your blazer!" I giggled.

"Oh sorry love" He chuckled as he stopped spinning me and pulled away from our hug "But seriously, you practically saved our relationship!" He beamed down at me "I owe you one!"

"No you don't-" I began to say.

"Yes I do! You saved my relationship so in return I'm going to help you get laid"

I scoffed and glared at Zayn, he was just smiling cheekily "No you're not!" I said, trying my best not to laugh.

"Yes I am!" He said firmly "It won't be that hard, Harry would be happy to any day"

My eyes widened and I glared at Zayn, playfully pushing him away "Fuck off Malik" I said, laughing at him.

"SEE YA LATER!"

_God I would be so embarrassed if Harry heard that conversation._

"Trust Zayn to say that" Somebody chuckled from behind me. Damn now I'm embarrassed.

I forced a laugh and turned around to face Harry "I know right!" I said just as Miya and Niall bounced over to us, which I was relived at because otherwise Harry would have probably used a very dirty chat up line on me if we were alone together for a few more seconds.

Harry, Miya and Niall sat on the table nearest the window. Where I sat the very day I met Niall, Miya and Harry. Miya and Niall sat next to each other as usual and Harry and I were sat opposite them.

"So guys how was bowling?" I asked Miya and Niall, I was curious as when Miya left to go bowling with Niall, it pretty much looked to me as a date and I wanted to know how it went. Actually I basically wanted to know if they were dating.

Miya and Niall looked at each other, smiling. Just by their faces I knew something at had happened, either they kissed or some special moment happened because they couldn't stop bloody smiling "Yeah, it was good" Miya said, blushing slightly.

"I won, obviously" Niall bragged, smiling at Miya once again and then looking back at me.

"By like 2 pins!" Miya said, sulking slightly.

"I still kicked your ass!" Niall said playfully, earning him a slap on the arm from Miya.

"They totally kissed" I heard a voice say in my hair. The raspy voice made me shudder slightly and I turned to look at Harry confused, I mean wasn't he, I don't know mad at Niall? After all, Miya is his sister? Don't big brothers usually like kick their sister's boyfriend's ass or like hate their guts or something like that?

My eyes flickered to Miya and Niall who were immersed in a conversation about their game of bowling and then I looked back at Harry "Are you alright with that? I mean, Miya's your sister, shouldn't you be like 'break her heart, I'll break your face'?" I asked, doing a slight impression of Harry's slow and raspy voice.

Harry began to laugh, shaking his head so that his curls danced around his head "No…" He said quietly, so that Niall or Miya didn't hear us "…Niall is one of my best friends and I trust him. Besides, they've liked each other for ages and I kind of saw it coming so I'm fine. But I have however said exactly that to a number of Miya's old boyfriends and that was a very accurate impression of me" He winked at me.

"Well it's not exactly that hard" I said playfully "All you have to do is… talk… really… slow… and… make… your… voice… really… deep…" I was over exaggerating maybe just a little bit but he does talk quite slow.

"Hey! I do not talk that slow!" He defended, pouting at me.

I rolled my eyes as the teacher strutted into the classroom, and yes he strutted, telling everybody to be quiet so that he could begin the lesson "Believe me curly, you do"

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
__Falling in love, just you and me  
__'Til the end of time  
__'Til I'm on her mind  
__It'll happen  
__I've been making lots of plans  
__Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
__I'll just keep on dreaming  
__But it's cool cause we're just friends_


	11. Naïve

**Hayley.**

I waved goodbye to Miya and Harry as I stepped onto my front porch. I had walked home with them and Louis and Chanel. It was a pretty eventful walk home; we had been planning a huge sleepover at Louis' house. According to Chanel he had a pretty big house. Louis had asked also rang Zayn to invite him and Amelia and also told Miya to invite Niall and finally invited Liam and Leighton. I was so excited. I had never been to a sleepover before so this would be my first one.

I unlocked my front door just as my phone buzzed from my pocket. To my utter surprise, sarcasm intended, my dad wasn't home. I let out a sigh of frustration and took my phone from my pocket, closing the door shut behind me. I don't even remember the last time I saw my dad! I'm being to feel as though he doesn't want to see me. Feeling tears well up in my eyes, I opened the new message from Harry.

_**Hey, I'll be over in an hour to do our project. Want me to bring anything? Like food, movies or some boring books?;-)xxxxx**_

I couldn't help but giggle before I typed back a reply.

_**Bring whatever dude I don't mind;-)xxxxx**_

I placed my bag down on the comfy chair in the living room and then ran up the stairs to my room. I threw my phone onto my bed, which was still unmade and ran other to my wardrobe. I pulled out my comfy grey knit sweater, my blue high waisted shorts and threw them both onto my bed also.

Pulling my hair into a messy bun, I striped out of my uniform and threw my shirt into the washing basket, along with my socks.

Just as I was changing into the clothes I had thrown on my bed, my phone buzzed again. I quickly pulled some burgundy coloured vans on my feet and jumped onto my bed, grabbing my phone.

_**I'm bringing Love Actually, Warm Bodies and The Notebook to watch, are they okay?:-) and I also have POPCORN!:D and stuff for our boring project;-)xxxxx**_

I giggled; all of the movies Harry was bringing over were some sort of romantic movie. I had to admit I loved all those movies, I didn't even mind that Harry was probably going to try to make a move or something because; I am beginning to get very comfortable around him. Despite everything I had said about staying away from him and not getting involved, something kept pulling me towards him. And I didn't mind one bit.

_**Yeah that's fine:-) I love popcorn haha! Promise me you won't eat it all! Anyway what time you gonna be here?xxxxx**_

As I waited for Harry's reply, I put some bracelets on around my wrist and put some small stud ribbon earrings on. When my phone buzzed again, I smiled, not wasting any time to read the message.

_**I promise babe!:-) and in about 30 minutes, gotta go to the shop to get some things for my mum, hope you don't miss me too much;-)xxxxx**_

Ha. He wishes.

_**That's fine, I can watch some TV, I won't be missing you Curly;-)xxxxx**_

Truth is, I wanted him to be here as fast as he could. I hated being alone in this house. I climbed into my bed and grabbed my TV remote, which was on the floor beside my huge pile of clothes and switched on some documentary about dolphins.

"_Bottlenose dolphins communicate through burst pulsed sounds, whistles, and body language. Examples of body language include leaping out of the water, snapping jaws, slapping the tail on the surface and butting heads_…"

I literally zooned out while the voiceover was droning on about dolphins. Dolphins are cute and all but I really didn't want to know about how they communicate right now. Ain't nobody got time that. I quickly flicked through the channels.

There was literally nothing on, so I settled for Keeping Up With The Kardashians, not my favourite programme of all time but it was to pass the time until Harry got here. But I must say that Scott Disick is my favourite person from this show.

About half an hour later, I was still watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians when my phone buzzed from beside me. I grabbed it and a smile widened on my face when I saw Harry's face flash across the screen.

_**BNFJBDJBIGNBDJIJ I'm outside!xxxxx**_

I quickly switched off my TV and jumped out of bed. I ran down the stairs, being careful not to fall down the stairs.

I pulled open the front door and I was met with Harry's hypnotising emerald green eyes.

"Hey there Miss Eager" Harry chuckled as I jumped back to let him inside.

I rolled my eyes as he walked past and into the living room "How on earth am I Miss Eager?" I asked him as he put my school bag that I had put on the comfy chair on the floor and sat down in the chair. He put a plastic bag on the floor, which probably contained the movies and food he had said he was bringing over.

"Because I literally texted you like 10 seconds ago and here I am already in your house, because I bet you bolted down the stairs" Harry said in his Mr. Know It All kind of voice. I was glad he wasn't looking at me because he would see me blushing madly, because what he said was pretty true and I will never want to admit that to him.

"I was already downstairs, just in the kitchen" I explained, trying my best not to sound as though I'm lying. I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, bringing my feet onto the sofa and getting comfortable. Harry gave me a look, as if to say I don't believe you "Shut up, we need to do some of this project before we watch movies and eat the popcorn!" I said, changing the subject quickly and rushing over to get my school bag.

"This project is beginning to get on my nerves" I groaned about an hour or so later, resting my head back onto the sofa and groaning. I was sitting beside Harry, which a notepad full of scribbles on and Harry was typing words down on my laptop.

Harry shot me a look "You obviously don't want to spend time with me then" Harry pouted, crossing his arms like a child.

"No, I like spending time with you" I told him truthfully.

Harry smirked "That's what I like to hear" He said, making me scoff "Well we've wrote 5 pages today, I think that's enough… now MOVIE TIME!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the plastic bag he had brought with him "Which one first?" He asked, holding up The Notebook, Warm Bodies and Love Actually.

"Warm Bodies, I've only seen it once when it was out in the cinema" I said and Harry smiled widely, busying himself with putting in the disc into my DVD player.

"I'll go and put the popcorn in the microwave, can you close all the curtains as well please because it's getting pretty dark" I asked and Harry nodded "Thank you" I grabbed the bag of microwave popcorn Harry had brought and walked into the kitchen.

I unfolded the bag and opened the microwave. I lay the bag down in the microwave and set the timer to two minutes. Just as I set myself down on one of the stools, my phone began to ring. I furrowed my brows in confusion at who could be calling me as I slid my phone out from my pocket. It was my dad.

"Hello?" I said as I put my phone to ear.

"Hey darling, I just called to tell you that I'm going away for a couple of days…" Oh wow, what a surprise, I thought.

"Okay, whatever, it's not like I ever see you anyway" I said sadly, watching the popcorn bag slowly spin around in the microwave.

"I'm sorry darling, you'll be fine though, I've done online food shopping for you and there's some money if you need it in the safe in my room, the number is 6321, but I have to go now, I have a meeting…" I felt tears welling up in my eyes. My dad didn't even have time for me anymore, he doesn't even notice me. He wouldn't even notice if I wasn't here. Why is my life so complicated "Bye I love you"

"Whatever, bye" I hung up quickly before I burst into tears. I know, my attitude is being bitchy towards him but who could blame me? I know that my dad works for us to live here and anything but it's not fair. I practically live on my own here. It's too much for me.

The microwave beeped, making me jump slightly. I began to stand up shakily from my seat and walk over to the microwave. I opened the microwave door and took out the popcorn bag, it was hot. I swore and threw the bag onto the kitchen counter. I began to search through the cupboards for a bowl to put the popcorn in. But when I picked up a bowl, my hands were shaking so much that the bowl smashed to the floor. Just my luck, I thought as I bent down to pick up the pieces.

I let out a small shriek of pain as I felt one of the shattered pieces of the bowl cut my finger. It seemed like a pretty deep cut, blood began to gush out of my finger and I swore loudly, rushing over to the sink to clean the blood away.

"What happened? I heard a crash and- oh shit! Are you okay?" I heard Harry's worried raspy voice say from somewhere behind me. Barely a second later, he was by my side, holding my arm carefully and using his free hand to turn on the cold water "Shit Hayley, can't leave you alone for a second- wait have you been crying?" Harry asked, putting a hand on my cheek and staring into my eyes.

"N-no" I stuttered, adverting my eyes back to my finger.

"Yes you have, what's wrong?" He said firmly, placing his other hand on my other cheek so that he was cupping my face, giving me no choice but to stare into his emerald green eyes.

I didn't know why but his actions began to make me cry harder. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his body. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face into his chest and letting my sobs fill the silent kitchen.

"M-my dad is never home anymore! I h-hate it. It's like h-he doesn't w-want to see m-me or spend any time with m-me. It's like I'm n-not good e-enough for my own father, I hate it!" I cried into Harry's chest.

Harry let me rant on about my dad and his job for about 5 minutes, until I began to just sob into his chest, he told me that he was here, and he rubbed my back softly, kissed my forehead and just let me cry. It made me calm down.

"I'm sorry for just dumping my problems on you… and the popcorn is probably cold by now" I said, trying my best to make a joke out of the situation.

Harry chuckled and released his arms from around me. His ran his fingers under my eyes, wiping away my tears. My mascara was probably halfway down my face right now "Come on, I'll clean up your finger and then you go and get comfy in the living room while I clean up the mess and put the popcorn in a bowl" I nodded and Harry, taking me completely by surprise, lifted me up bridal style and set me on top of the kitchen counter "Now, where are the plasters?" He asked as he grabbed a tissue and wet it under the cold water.

"In the cupboard by your head" I told him as he inspected my cut carefully.

"Doesn't look too bad" Harry assured me.

I narrowed my eyes, I was very squeamish with blood and cuts "It looks horrible" I said, making a face at him.

He chuckled, "Don't be such a baby, baby"

I continued to make faces as he dabbed my cut with the tissue that was soaked with cold water. It burnt so bad, but I tried to be a tough solider. He then wiped it clean, then he opened the cupboard that I told him had the plasters in them. He picked out some plasters with a unicorn on, making me roll my eyes.

When he was covering my cut he moved his hands with such a calm and gentile manner; like he didn't want to hurt me, even if it wasn't a huge cut. But I guess that would be what anyone would do if they were fixing up someone's boo-boo. I smiled at him while he finished, suddenly he looked up from my finger at me. His eyes caught mine, and I my cheeks turned red. He smirked at me and pulled up his head, "See something you like Hayley?" He asked, smirking.

I snapped back from staring at him and shook my head, "Nope" I said sternly.

"Okay" He muttered "Alright you're all done; now go and make yourself at home"

I stared at him in confusion "This is my home…"

"You know what I meant!"

My head was resting again Harry's chest, I could hear his heartbeat through his top. Harry's arm was draped lazily around my waist, I guess you could say we were cuddling, but I was too comfortable to move right now. We had already watched Warm Bodies and now we were watching The Notebook, it was the part when Noah and Allie were shouting at each other in the rain. I sighed, I know that it was overrated by I couldn't help but wish that somebody would kiss me in the rain after an argument, I know that I sound like every teenage girl in the world but you couldn't blame me.

"Do you want me to stay over for a few days? I don't like the idea of you staying here alone…" Harry said carefully.

"Harry, I told you this morning, I'll be alright, I'm not a baby you know" I said, lifting my head up from his chest to look up at him.

Harry frowned at me "I know but I can tell that you don't want to stay here on your own…"

"You don't know what I want Harry" I said sternly, sitting up from my comfortable position to frown back at him.

"Oh, sorry for caring" Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

I had no idea why I was being so defensive. I could feel my stomach drop, I felt as though no matter what I said, I always ended up saying the wrong thing and fucking up "Sorry" I muttered.

The atmosphere in the room began to feel awkward. I was now sitting beside Harry, my arms crossed and I was forcing myself to stare at the screen, not wanting to look at him.

"My mum just text me, I have to go home" Harry said, breaking the awkwardness "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" I said flatly, I wasn't going to be fine and I knew it.

Harry stood up from his seat and stretched his arms, I saw his muscles flex under his grey t-shirt, I stood up also "You can keep the DVDs if you want, I'll just get them next time I come over" Harry said, sending me a small smile.

"Okay, thanks" I followed Harry into the hallway and walked towards the front door with him by my side.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow" Harry said as he encircled his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug, I hugged him back "Call me if you need anything, okay?" He said as he pulled away from the embrace.

"Yeah sure, see you at school tomorrow" I smiled at him as he opened the front door. It was dark outside, if the street lamps weren't on, it would have been pitch black outside. It made my heart drop into the pit of my stomach.

I watched Harry walk down the steps of my front porch and then across the road. Sighing, I closed the front door and looked around the now silent house. It was eerie.

I checked the time to see that it was 11pm, I better go to bed or I'll never wake up tomorrow morning. I began to go into every room in the house, closing the curtains and switching off the lights.

15 minutes later, I had changed into my comfy grey sweatpants, white tank top and slipper socks. I had washed my face and my teeth and pulled my hair back into a messy bun after I brushed it through. I slipped into my bed and wrapped the sheets around me. I then turned my phone off silent, and put on my alarm. At least I'm going to definitely be on time again tomorrow.

As I tossed and turned in my bed trying to get to sleep, I heard it. My heart rate increased as I heard unfamiliar voices talking downstairs and then footsteps walking up the stairs. Holy shit. I'm getting fucking robbed.

_I'm not saying it's your fault  
__Although you could have done more  
__Oh you're so naive yet so  
__How could this been done  
__By such a smiling sweetheart  
__Ohh and your sweet and pretty face  
__In such an ugly world  
__Something so beautiful  
__Oh that every time I look inside_


End file.
